


Together

by nolu



Series: random tumblr one-shots [5]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: An alternate reality Thule short ft Ty and Livvy
Relationships: Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn
Series: random tumblr one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Together

Ty! Behind you!!” Livia Blackthorn cried out as an Endarkened soldier struck down her twin brother. Ty gasped with pain as the Endarkened lodged a rusty knife into his gut. Livvy screamed, running to her brother’s side.

“Tavvy! Dru! Get back! Stay hidden” The two youngest Blackthorns ran, expressions of horror and fear mirrored on their faces. Livvy could only hope that they found a safe place to hide. No where in Thule was truly safe. She quickly took care of the Endarkened, easily decapitating it with her saber. Livvy collapsed next to her twin. She tried to clean the wound, but there was so much blood.

Ty groaned. “Livs...” So much blood...

“No. Ty, save your strength. We’ll get through this. Together.” Ty’s breath turned ragged. Tears started running down her face. “Together. Ty, together”

Ty smiled weakly up at Livvy, his gray eyes solemn. “We will always be together, Liv.” He reached up a shaky hand, and placed it on her heart. “Forever, Livs.” Livvy grabbed Ty’s hand, as if her grip could keep him tethered to this world, and frantically shook her head.

“No, no, no. Ty, don’t leave me,” Her voice broke as she began to sob. “Don’t leave me too...” 

“I love you, Livvy. I love you.” He lowered his hand, and closed his eyes. 

Livvy wept and wept, her shirt soaked through with Ty’s blood.

She knew she couldn’t grieve as she wanted to, with so many demons and Endarkened around. Wiping the tears from her face, Livvy placed a kiss in Ty’s dark hair, and lovingly brushed it out of his face. “I love you Ty.”

Livvy knew she had to burn his body, unless she wanted the demons to pick her Ty to pieces. She closed her eyes, and whispered her goodbyes. Livvy gently removed Ty’s favorite headphones from his neck, and placed them around her own. With this, she made a promise to herself. To her fallen brother. To the older siblings she no longer had. To Dru. To little Tavvy. She would protect them, from this cruel excuse of a world. I will not lose another that I love to this godforsaken land. She looked up from the flames that were bringing her beloved twin to peace, her Blackthron-blue eyes filled with a new resolve. She would protect everyone she could from this fate. She looked back at what remained of her other half. 

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Follow my tumblr @lily-chen-deserves-better


End file.
